The Virgin Suicide - Javert & Éponine
by mademoiselletori
Summary: Ao invés do Inspetor Javert, é Éponine Thénardier quem comete suicídio, e logo ganha um apelido que a eternizará.


_The Virgin Suicide- Javert & Éponine_

 _"Ao invés do Inspetor Javert, é Éponine Thénardier quem comete suicídio."_

Durante toda a sua breve vida, ninguém jamais se importara com Éponine Thénardier. Os moradores de Saint-Michel era indiferentes, seus pais não gostavam dela, Montparnasse estava sempre cego pela luxúria que julgava ser amor, e a jovem Azelma gostava de sua irmã, mas não perceberia se esta simplesmente desaparecesse. Desde que a família Thénardier se mudara para Paris, Éponine e seus irmãos raramente dividiam a mesma casa; Gavroche fugira, passando a morar em vários lugares diferentes em toda Paris, e Éponine e Azelma, quando cansadas de sua vida monótona no casebre Gorbeau, faziam o mesmo, voltando depois de dois ou três meses.

Quando Éponine pôs um fim a sua vida por razões que a maioria não compreendia, todos finalmente, e acima de tudo, repentinamente, se lembraram de que ela existia.

Sua irmã mais nova ficara chocada; seu pai, que mais cedo naquele mesmo ano perdera sua esposa e aceitara o fato com indiferença, não teve reação diferente quando ficou sabendo da morte de sua filha mais velha. Dois meses depois, quando ficara sabendo da morte do jovem Gavroche, sua primeira e única reação fora perguntar "quem?". Para Thénardier, perder um, dois ou todos os seus filhos não fazia diferença, mas ele não poderia negar que seria mais difícil arquitetar seus planos maliciosos sem a ajuda de Éponine.

O responsável por contar a Thénardier sobre a morte de ambos os seus filhos fora ninguém menos que o Inspetor Javert da Polícia de Paris.

Javert fizera parte da equipe de investigação que encontrara o corpo da jovem Éponine Thénardier ás margens do Sena em uma manhã fria de outono, quase três meses depois da noite de 5 de Junho, na qual vários estudantes haviam morrido, e a noite que Éponine escolhera para terminar precocemente sua vida jogando-se da ponte Neuf. Javert, intrigado com um fato que parecia tão comum aos outros policiais, talvez pelo fato de ele ter conhecido e até mesmo prendido Éponine algumas vezes, passou três dias procurando por algo que a jovem tivesse deixado para trás antes de cometer suicídio. Junto de sua boina marrom e de seu xale listrado ele encontrou um bilhete escrito pela própria Éponine, na esperança de que algum transeunte encontrasse-o e ficasse sabendo de sua trágica história:

 _"Meu nome é Éponine Thénardier. Tenho dezesseis anos de idade; nasci em 13 de agosto de 1817 na cidade de Montfermeil, filha de um casal que não era capaz de amar aos seus próprios filhos, muito menos um ao outro. Nos mudamos para Paris quando eu tinha doze anos, e desde então vivemos na miséria, em um lugar escuro e abafado chamado casebre Gorbeau, na periferia de Saint-Michel. Por muito tempo amei um garoto que não me amava de volta, e acredito que ainda amo; se ele sobreviver às barricadas, não tenho dúvida de que irá se casar com sua amada, uma jovem chamada Cosette, filha de Monsieur Fauchelevent, que reside em uma grande casa na Rue Plumet. Espero que ambos sejam muito felizes, já que eu não posso ser. Não há nada para mim no mundo, ou pelo menos não neste mundo. Quando você, que encontrou este bilhete, estiver lendo isso, já estarei morta há algum tempo: pretendo jogar-me da ponte Neuf, perto da Catedral de Notre-Dame, pois não tenho nada nem ninguém para quem viver. Por favor, quando terminar de ler, se estiver ao seu alcance, encontre meus irmãos Azelma e Gavroche e diga-lhes que eu os amava muito, mas não fui forte o suficiente para continuar. Diga ao Barão Marius Pontmercy que eu acho que estava um pouco apaixonada por ele...,_

 _Éponine Thénardier._

 _P.S.: Ah, e diga também ao Inspetor Javert da Polícia de Paris que eu o reconheci naquela noite, nas barricadas, mas não quis delatá-lo aos estudantes pois achei seu ato muito nobre, pois assim como Marius e os outros, ele também defendia uma causa na qual acreditava, ou ainda acredita."_

Não demorou até que a notícia do suicídio da jovem Éponine se espalhasse pela periferia de Paris, mas logo seu nome foi esquecido e as pessoas passaram a chamá-la somente de "a suicida", como se seu nome não fosse digno de ser pronunciado. Também não tardou até que um engraçadinho adicionasse um "virgem" a este apelido, pois um garoto chamado Montparnasse dissera a alguém que Éponine morrera sem nunca ter estado com um homem. Ela passou a ser conhecida, então, como "a virgem suicida".

 _"É uma pena"_ , disse este mesmo garoto, o tal de Montparnasse, com um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto, _"se ela tivesse aceito minha proposta meses atrás, talvez tivesse sido só 'a suicida'"._

A jovem, como todos os outros suicidas, não ganhou um funeral apropriado. Alguns operários cavaram uma vala atrás do cemitério e jogaram o jovem e esguio corpo da garota dentro dela, cobrindo-a com terra logo depois, para que o cadável de Éponine apodrecesse na eternidade. Alguns moleques de rua gravaram "aqui jaz a virgem suicida" em uma pedra ao lado da vala que acabou servindo de lápide, e o nome da jovem Thénardier caiu para sempre no esquecimento para quase todas as pessoas, exceto uma. Anos mais tarde, ainda era possível ver um homem alto e imponente, vestido com o uniforme da polícia, levar uma rosa àquele simples túmulo que mal se parecia com um túmulo todos os anos, no dia 5 de Junho, e depositá-la ao lado da lápide da virgem suicida, cuja vida fora fria e escura, mas a qual ela nunca temera.


End file.
